<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling In Love With Sylvie Brett by Emma_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562760">Falling In Love With Sylvie Brett</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Writes/pseuds/Emma_Writes'>Emma_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Friends to Lovers, Love, Molly's (Chicago Fire), One Chicago (Chicago Franchise)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Writes/pseuds/Emma_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Matthew Casey finally realises he feels more for Sylvie Brett than what he thought? Will the friendship be moved past and will they explore the new possibilities?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Firehouse 51 (Chicago Fire) &amp; Reader, Sylvie Brett &amp; Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Emily Foster, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shift was coming to an end, and Matt stood around in his office waiting for ambo to make it back to the apparatus floor. This call had taken far too long for his liking, especially for a cardiac arrest call. Running out of patience he made his way to Boden’s office. </p><p>“Chief, ambo has been out for far too long, something doesn’t seem right, they should be back by now, it was just a standard call” Matt was pacing around in Boden’s office when they heard a vehicle come into the station.<br/>
“This could be them now” the chief’s pointed out as he walked past Matt and towards the station bays. Just as the chief suspected, ambo was shutting off its engine and Foster and Brett both jumped out, not looking as happy as when they left. Matt breathed a sigh of relief seeing Sylvie step out of the rig, although he was not sure why he had stopped breathing in the first place.<br/>
The two women turned around to see Boden and Casey standing there after making their way closer to the rig. Upon seeing the two men Brett stormed straight past them and headed in the direction of the locker room.<br/>
“Don’t take it personally, rough call, ended in Brett coping a hit to the face” Foster announced making her way over to the two men. Matt just turned his head to see which direction the blonde went in, intending to find her once this conversation was over.<br/>
“How did the call end in Brett getting hit in the face?” Boden questioned, wondering how a routine call turned south.<br/>
“It was a usual call chief, 46 year old went into cardiac arrest, the son around 11 or 12 years of age called it in, but when we arrived the patient’s brother had turned up and was demanding that we left the brother be and that he just needed his meds and he would be fine, so Brett stepped in trying to explain that it was a more serious situation than what the brother thought, and well the brother started lashing out at the boy, asking why he called an ambulance, then when he went to strike the boy Brett jumped in front to protect him and well she took the hit instead of the boy.” Foster looked visibly shaken explaining to the two men what had just occurred.</p><p>“I want everything you just said in your paperwork Foster, make sure to tell Brett the same, you go get yourself cleaned up and get out of here, I’ll take 61 out of service until next shift arrives to take over” Boden gave Foster a sympathetic smile and put his hand on her shoulder before heading into his office.<br/>
“I better go tell Brett what Boden just said so she’s not hanging around longer than she needs to” Foster went to walk inside when Casey stopped her.<br/>
“Uh that’s alright Foster I can, I was going to go check if she was alright anyways” Casey stepped forward and opened the door for Foster.<br/>
“Ok, well in that case I’m just going to grab my things and head home and shower there, tell Boden I’ll email him the report, and say goodbye to Brett for me” with that Foster headed towards the locker room and then back out the station doors to her car, whilst Casey took the long way to the locker room to find Brett.<br/>
Upon arriving in the locker room, he could see Brett facing towards her open locker staring off into space in nothing but her towel.<br/>
“Uh Brett” Casey announced his presence, making the blonde jump and readjust her towel.<br/>
“Trust me I’m not looking Brett,” he said as he spun around in the other direction, “Can you just find me in my quarters when you ready, take your time, there’s no rush” Casey stood there waiting for an answer and when he heard a small yes in reply he headed off towards his quarters to wait for her just like he said he would.<br/>
Meanwhile Brett quickly walked towards the showers, turning on the tap and jumping straight in, letting the hot water run down her body as she stood there thinking. After what felt like forever, she finally decided it was probably best to get dressed and go find Casey for whatever he needed.</p><p>Jumping out of the shower and towel drying her body, Brett quickly got dressed, fixed her hair, tied her boots back on and then looked in the mirror. She didn’t even bother to apply makeup; she knew it wasn’t going to cover what she needed it to cover. So, with that she headed back to her locker, putting her belongings back inside and making her way towards the bunk room and towards Casey’s quarters.<br/>
Standing outside the door she peered in seeing Casey looking deep into a case file and some paperwork, so she tapped lightly on the wooden door frame. Casey looked up to see the blonde standing in the doorway and it was then that he got the first look at her already reddish, purplish bruise appearing on her porcelain cheek.<br/>
“Brett, uh your cheek” Casey stumbled out now standing in front of her, he wanted to reach out and turn her head to get a proper look but refrained, scared of what her reaction would be. She looked down hearing these words come from Casey; she knew he’d be concerned but she didn’t want to feel pitied at the same time. </p><p>“What did you need Casey” Brett urged trying to cut this conversation short so she could go lie down and try to prevent the already painful headache that was brewing.<br/>
“Uh, right, um Boden wanted me to let you know to get showered up, which you have already done and that he has taken 61 out of service until next shift takes over, so you can head home, which is what foster has already done, she said to say bye by the way” He took a step away from her, “He also wants a full detailed report of what happened at the call”<br/>
“Why, I did everything right at that call, I put the patient and the boy first, I was doing my job” tears were starting to well in her eyes as her head started to pound.<br/>
“Hey, Brett it’s okay, Fosters been asked to do the same, nobody is questioning your action, I mean I am a little bit, but aside from that everything is fine” Casey could see that Brett was starting to feel the pain in her head as she winced when he spoke.<br/>
“What do you mean you are questioning my actions, huh, I did nothing wrong, I was doing my job just like anyone else would here at 51.” Brett was now becoming angry at Casey.<br/>
“I know that Brett, it’s just not like you to jump into the middle of a fight, especially when it’s a man that you are taking on, I’m just concerned that’s all” Matt watched Brett to see her still wincing in pain.<br/>
“Did you have your cheek looked at Brett? you’re clearly in pain, I can see you wincing as I talk, you may even have a concussion” Casey now stepped closer to Brett, concern written across his face.<br/>
“We didn’t have time, and I didn’t want to stick around in the hospital, I just need some ice probably, ugh” Brett breathed out as she grabbed at her head. Casey guiding her to sit at the end of his bed.<br/>
“Brett I think you need more than ice, let me take you to get checked out, you’re clearly not okay” By this stage Casey was squatting down in front of her at the end of the bed, trying to look at her and get her to agree.<br/>
“Casey, I’m sure ill be fine, nothing that a few basic pills and ice can’t fi-ix” Brett clutched at her head again another wave of pain going through her.<br/>
“Come on we are going to get you checked out, I’ll just grab my stuff and then yours and we will tell Boden on the way out” Casey helped steady Brett as she stood up from his bed. He grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he walked with him arm around Brett’s waist whilst they walked to the locker room.<br/>
Once in there Casey opened Brett’s locker, placing her stuff in her duffel bag as she sat there watching him. He placed her wallet, phone, deodorant, hairbrush and makeup bag into the duffel as he spun around to face her.</p><p>“Is there anything else I need to put in your bag Brett?” Casey questioned, seeing if he had missed anything.<br/>
“Um, just my clothes but I can get them, I haven’t folded them yet” Brett tried to stand but felt a hand on her shoulder stop her from moving.<br/>
“I can get them Brett, you just sit there, I can fold some clothes you know” Casey spun around to grab the unfolded clothing off the second shelf, he started by folding her t-shirt, and spare jumper, then moving onto her pants, and then finally he looked down to see her black lace bra and matching pantie set sitting on the shelf along with her socks.<br/>
“Seriously Casey I can pack my clothes-“ Brett tried to stand up again, just to be met face to face with a slightly red-faced Casey.<br/>
“Brett, it’s fine its no big deal, look” he said as he sat them in the top of her duffel, “Brett we are both grown adults, I told you I would pack your bag and that’s what I did” he said as he zipped up the duffel and threw it over the same shoulder as his own.</p><p>Brett then felt Casey’s arm go back around her waist as they made their way to Boden’s office. On arrival the chief looked up to see Brett’s swollen cheek. Dropping his pen, he stood up and walked over to the two in the doorway.<br/>
“Chief, if its alright with you, I’d like to take the rest of shift off to take Brett to get her cheek checked out, she is wincing in pain not that she would like to admit” Casey requested, knowing Boden would allow him to do so.<br/>
“Yes, yes go ahead, let me know how everything goes please” Boden ushered them out the door and walked them to the main door. Once outside Casey led Brett to his truck, placing the two bags in the back and helping Brett get in and buckled up. With that Casey walked around to his side of the truck, jumped in and buckled up.<br/>
Turning to face Brett to make sure she was ready to go, all he got was a small, weak, pain filled smile and with that Casey turned the key in the ignition and drove off towards med.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into med, Casey had his arm wrapped around Brett cautiously, making sure she wouldn’t fall in any sudden pain. As soon as they walked through the automatic doors Maggie rushed towards them seeing Brett now clutching the side of her head.<br/>
“Are you guys alright?” They stop near the nurses station. Sylvie starting to lean into Matt’s side as a sudden rush of pain filtered through her head.</p><p>“Maggie we need to get Sylvie looked at, she took a blow to the head on the last call and she hasn’t been okay since, chief sent us to get her checked out” Casey looked down at Brett and then back at Maggie.<br/>
Just as he finished speaking, a sudden sharp pain hit Sylvie and she crippled over in pain before Matt could catch her. With all the chaos going on around her Sylvie soon passed out, laying still on the floor.<br/>
Matt quickly dropped to her side as he could hear Maggie yelling for assistance. Matt sat their crouched holding her head in his hands to save it from laying on the hard floor.</p><p>Doctors came rushing from all directions. Will Halstead being one of the first to reach Sylvie bent down to start examining Sylvie’s eyes, shining his torch in her eyes to get a response.<br/>
“Let’s get her to a room” Will ordered for Maggie to make a room available then turning to Matt, “Are you okay to lift her there or do we need a gurney?”<br/>
“I’ve got her” Matt announced as he gently lifted Sylvie in his arms, mindful of her head, he placed that against his shoulder as he moved towards the room. Sylvie started to stir in his arms.<br/>
“M-M-Matt” she slurred out, waking up. “Shhh, it’s okay Sylvie, we are just taking you to a room, you passed out when we were talking to Maggie” Matt spoke softly as they reached the room where Will had disappeared into.</p><p>Matt gently laid Sylvie down on the hospital bed as she woke fully. Will had started taking her blood pressure and temperature in this time, whilst also starting to run some other tests. Soon enough Will had asked Sylvie for the full details about what had occurred on the call, and as Sylvie was recalling what had happened Matt started to get agitated and angry that some guy had just hit her, even though it was aimed for a little boy, it shouldn’t make a difference they were just their for medical support.</p><p>“The chief is just ringing me, I better take the call, I’ll be just outside I won’t be a second” Matt excused himself outside the door to her room.<br/>
Hitting the answer button and raising the phone to his ear Matt answered. “Hey Chief, I’m still with Brett, she had a bit of a complication upon entry, so they are just running some tests”.<br/>
“What sort of complication Casey? is she alright?” The chief’s loud but concerned voice boomed through the phone.<br/>
“When we entered we went to talk to Maggie about getting her checked out and she crippled over in pain before I could catch her then she just passed out, but now Will is checking her out and she’s in a bed with a heap of tests being conducted” Matt assured the chief.<br/>
“Okay that’s good then Casey, tell Sylvie that all of 51 will be up after shift to see her if she up to it, and don’t leave her side Casey” The last part sounded more like an order than a statement, but there was no way Matt was going to be leaving Sylvie’s side anytime soon anyways. With that Casey agreed and hung up the phone to enter the room again. Once inside he saw that Will had left and a wide-eyed Sylvie sat waiting for his return.</p><p> Matt walked closer to the bed and pulled a chair over to the right-hand side of Sylvie’s bed, the side with less machines, cords and tubes connected to her. “I just spoke with the chief, he said to rest up and that 51 will be by after shift, only if you are up to it.” Sylvie played with the tube connected to the top of her hand as Matt spoke, causing a concerned look to flash across Matt’s face.<br/>
Matt’s hand reached out to cover hers gently rubbing his thumb up and down her small hand. He watched her fiddling with the tubes on the other hand, clearing his voice, he said her name, soothing her, her fiddling coming to a stop.</p><p>“Sylvie, you’re going to be fine, stop stressing, I know you will be good” Sylvie looked up to him with her big blue eyes.<br/>
“Matt how could I be so stupid, I’m literally a paramedic and I refused treatment, now look at me, if it were you in this situation I would have forced you straight away, I’m so stupid for doing this. I totally understand if you want to go home, I will be fine here by myself” while she spoke she slowly looked down at the blanket on top of her, playing with a loose thread.<br/>
“Sylvie I’m not going anywhere, and that’s exactly the reason I brought you back here, I’ve got your back, whether you like it or not” He smirked at her as she slowly raised her head again.</p><p>“Thankyou, and thankyou for volunteering to stay with me, I know hospitals aren’t that fun”<br/>
“It’s honestly fine Sylvie, I don’t mind it here with you” Matt moved his hand back to his lap by this stage.</p><p>“Matt I know you told the chief that you weren’t going to leave me and I’m going to assume you’ve been given similar orders, but do you think you could possibly get me some fresh clothes, I can give you the key to my apartment” Sylvie pleaded Matt, sick of being in jeans and a jacket.<br/>
“How about I run out and grab some spare clothes from your duffle and you can put on my spare sweats that are in my duffel?” Matt offered as he really didn’t want to leave Sylvie at this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt had walked back out through the ED auto doors to his truck in the parking lot. He reached the car and unlocked it grabbing Sylvie’s bag from the back. Trying to not make the situation awkward he grabbed out a set of bra and panties and sat them on the seat. Then grabbing his own duffel bag and emptying everything but his seats he placed her items inside his bag and zipped it up. Locking his truck and heading bac inside the auto doors again, making a beeline for Sylvie’s room. As he reached her room he realised that majority of the tubes and wires connected to Sylvie had been taken out and disconnected.</p><p>“Hey, you have been unplugged” Matt smiled as he walked in and gently placed the bag on the end of her bed. “That will make it easier for you to get changed”. “Yeah, Will came by and said they just want to do a scan of my head and that they will have to keep me overnight for observation” She smiled back, sitting up more in the bed. “Well I brought you some fresh clothes, and I’ve brought in my CFD hoodie, an old training top and some track pants, I hope they aren’t too big on you” Matt placed the clothing on the bed beside her and sat the bag aside. “Thankyou Matt, I’m sure they will be fine, they will be so much more comfortable than my jeans and jacket” Sylvie reached forward to grab the clothes, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed, getting her balance slowly.</p><p>“Right, well I will just wait near the door to make sure no one comes in, I’ll close the curtain for you” Matt moved over towards the door like he promised and stood with his back towards her. Sylvie slowly pulled her jacket and t-shirt off; her jeans were next. Sylvie had changed her panties and put on Matt’s track pants, before stopping with the struggle of her bra and being too weak to reach around and unclip it. The uncertainty in Sylvie’s head crept in, should she ask for Matt’s help or would that be crossing a line? Biting her lip, she cleared her throat. “Matt, would ah would you please be able to help me, I can reach my hands behind my back” She looked down into her lap waiting for his response. Matt took a visible breath in, straight away understanding it was her bra she was having trouble with.</p><p>But being the gentleman he is, he didn’t want her to feel embarrassed or awkward, so he made it seem like nothing. “Yeah sure, what do you need me to do?” Matt turned to face a half topless Sylvie on the edge of her bed. He walked over already understanding and he moved around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge reaching over unclipping her bra for her. He stayed sitting where he was as he waited for her to pull it off and pull the new ones straps on. He slowly pulled them into place for her and reclipped the new bra.</p><p>Moving back to the other side of the bed to face her, he smiled at her before reaching over to grab the t-shirt from the pile. Placing it over her head slowly, holding it out for her to put her arms through the holes. She then sat looking down into her lap. Mumbling a quiet and embarrassed ‘Thankyou’. “Hey don’t do that, don’t feel embarrassed, it’s me Sylvie, I’m not judging and I wasn’t looking if that’s what you’re worried about” Matt gently placed his hand on her shoulder, moving it towards her neck, then slowly sliding it towards her cheek to make her look at him. “It’s not that Matt, it’s- never mind, don’t worry about it” She pulled away from Matt’s touch, moving to the other side of the hospital bed. “No Sylvie let’s tal-“ Before Matt could finish his sentence he could hear Stella coming into the room.</p><p>“Oh my gosh girl, you gave us all a huge fright” Stella squeezed he friend in a bone crushing hug. “I’m fine Stella, trust me I’m on the mend” Stella finally took a step back to see what she was wearing, giving Sylvie a quizzical look. “Are those the one and only Matt Casey’s sweats” Stella questioned as she looked over at the captain. “Yes, they are Stella, Sylvie didn’t want to stay in her jeans and jacket, therefore I gave her my sweats from my night shift duffel” Matt looked towards the ground as Sylvie looked at him with a curios facial expression.</p><p>“Anyways, now that Stella’s here I might go home and have a shower if that’s alright, ah call me if you need anything” Without even waiting for an answer Casey had left the room, leaving a now confused Stella sitting on the edge of Sylvie’s bed. “Ah what was that girl, the captain practically ran out of here as soon as I was here” Sylvie just gave Stella a look as if to say she wasn’t sure either, but deep down she had a feeling it had to do with the conversation that had occurred just before Stella came in the room. On his way out he was stopped by Severide, asking why he was storming out in a foul mood, without stopping to talk to the guys. Matt just answered that he needed a shower and to get changed before slipping out the doors to his truck.</p><p>Back in Sylvie’s hospital room Stella spoke “Anyways 51 is out in the waiting room, can I go grab them?” Stella had already left off the bed before she got the yes from Sylvie. In the time that Stella went out to get the rest of the guys Sylvie sent a Text message to Matt.</p><p>
  <em> Hey Matt, I’m really sorry about before, I completely understand if you don’t feel like coming back to see me-Sylvie x </em>
</p><p>She sat waiting for the reply, watching the three little bubbles that appeared on her phone. That’s when her 51-family came into view, so she sat her phone aside on the bedside table. Everyone walked in, with Herman giving her a hug telling her Cindy was going to come by with some brownies for her. Everyone talked to Sylvie, ignoring the fact they could tell she was wearing Matt’s sweats. Soon everyone could see how tired Sylvie was and decided it was time to leave, Herman reminded her that Cindy would be by later.</p><p>The chief hung behind to speak privately with Sylvie, to personally ask how she was, with a satisfied answer he hugged his PIC and made his way out of the hospital. Sylvie laid down in her bed pulling the covers over her chest and snuggling into the hoodie that smelt like Matt. Hearing her phone ding as she drifted off made her remind herself to check that when she woke up, as it would most likely be Matt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie woke up an hour and a half later when April and some other nurses came in to take her for her head scan. The scan didn’t take long, so she was back in her room within 20 minutes. On arrival she checked her phone to see who the message was from. To her disappointment it was only Stella saying she would call by for dinner and bring some food in for her.</p><p>Meanwhile now back at the loft, Casey had just stripped down and jumped into the hot shower, feeling the water stream flow over his head he stood there wondering what had happened between him and Sylvie at the hospital.<br/>As he stepped out of the shower he could hear his phone ping with a text message. Wrapping the towel around himself he picked up his phone and read the message on his way back to his bedroom, it was Sylvie.<br/>Matt felt terrible that she thought she had upset him, but in all honesty he was just confused why things turned south after he helped her change. He knew he would have to talk to Sylvie about it, but he was trying to put it off for as long as he could.<br/>Now in his room, Matt got dressed in some jeans and a casual shirt, heading out to buy some dinner, as he didn’t feel like cooking and his roommates weren’t home either.</p><p>At the hospital Stella had walked into Sylvie’s room to see her staring at her phone. Stella approached the side of the bed and sat gently as to not startle Sylvie. Sylvie now looked up to Stella and concern automatically filled her friends face. <br/>Sylvie’s sad face prompted Stella to ask “What’s wrong babe? you are not your usual cheery self” Stella moved closer to hold he hand for some support.<br/>“I think I’ve screwed up Matt and my friendship, but I’m not sure how though” Sylvie dropped her phone into her lap. Stella looked at her with so much confusion in her eyes.<br/>“Fill me in from the start, is that why he practically ran out of here” Stella readjusted herself on the bed, now closer to her upset friend.</p><p>“I was trying to change before everyone got here, and I needed help” Stella nodded her head encouraging her on. “And so I asked Matt to help me with my bra, and then things got weird because I got all up in my head and shut him out, and I messaged him to apologise after he left and he hasn’t responded, he’s just left it on read” Sylvie was almost in tears admitting what had happened to her friend.<br/>“Oh Brett, I’m sure everything will be fine, it’s Matt, I doubt he would want to lose you, I think you should call him and talk to him, then he has to speak to you” Stella rubbed Sylvie’s arm up and down for comfort.</p><p>“I guess, but what if he really doesn’t want to talk to me, he could decline the call?” Sylvie started biting her lip, she was too worried about losing Matt.<br/>“Look how about I go and buy us some Chinese and when I come back we will work out what you will say to him, or not, if you don’t feel like talking about the topic we can chat about something else, it’s completely up to you” Stella was off the bed and already grabbing her purse to go buy dinner as she finished her sentence.</p><p>“Ok, just my usual order please” Sylvie was slightly smiling at her friend and how thoughtful she was to have dinner with her even when she was in hospital.<br/>“I’ll be back soon” and with that Stella was out the door. Within 5 minutes of Stella walking out Sylvie started to drift off to sleep again, exhaustion overtaking her.</p><p>Matt was on his way out of the Chinese place that he usually buys from when he ran into a figure, stopping to look down and apologise he noticed it was his roommate.<br/>“Kidd, I am so sorry for running into you, I wasn’t watching where I was going” Stella looked up at Matt with and angry expression.<br/>“You really don’t know what you are doing do you?” She questioned stepping back from him to see him properly.</p><p>“Uh, I’m grabbing take out because I didn’t want to cook, why?” Matt was confused with Kidd’s sudden anger towards him.<br/>“I’m not meaning that you idiot, I mean with Sylvie, she’s really upset” Stella had to hold herself back from slapping him.<br/>“Is she okay? Has something happened to her current condition?” Matt’s eyes filled with concern.</p><p>“No, that’s all fine, she’s waiting for the scan results, but she’s upset with what happened between you guys before I arrived at the hospital, and she’s upset you didn’t message her back” Matt’s face turned as more worry filled it.<br/>“Honestly Stella I was confused with what happened, and how she reacted, I thought I had done something wrong, so I was giving her some space” Moving the bag of Chinese food to his other hand as he spoke. <br/>“No, she is really stressing out in that room, she thinks she’s ruined her friendship with you”</p><p>“That’s silly-“<br/>“Well go and tell her that, how about I order her food and you take it to Med and sit and talk with her over dinner” Stella started to walk forward and order the meals before Matt could object.<br/>With the food being given to them in bags, Stella and Matt parted ways, his new intentions on going to the hospital. He drove straight there and parking his truck in the parking lot.</p><p>On his way into the hospital he was surprised to see the little gift shop still open, walking into the little shop and having a look around his eye was instantly drawn towards one toy bear in particular. Paying for the bear before leaving the shop and heading up to the room Sylvie was in, Matt was all kinds of nervous to see Sylvie, he really hoped he hadn’t screwed up too much.</p><p>Reaching her door, he took a deep breath in, the peering around the curtain to see Sylvie laying in the bed her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful and gorgeous he thought.<br/>Sylvie’s eyes began to stir open hearing the door close, looking up to see Matthew Casey standing in the doorway holding a bag of Chinese takeout and a toy bear dressed as a firefighter, confusion flashed across her face, then she spoke.</p><p>“Matt, what are you doing here?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-Uh” Matt stumbled across his words, not knowing what to say. “I’ve came back to apologise to you, the way I ran out of here, and then Stella giving me an ear full made me realise what a jerk move it was” Matt said still standing awkwardly by the door.<br/>
“Matt, you don’t need to apologise, this is all on me, I’m the one who made it awkward for you, I completely understand why you ran and didn’t want to text me back it’s fine” Sylvie sat up more in the bed. Matt noticed she was still in his hoodie and his breath hitched as she sat up in the bed.</p><p>“I have dinner for you, your favourite” Matt motioned the bag of Chinese towards the table beside her. “And-uh this is for you a little sorry present from me I guess” Matt placed the bear at the end of her hospital bed. “I’ll let you eat in peace and I’ll get out of your way” Matt had just finished speaking as he picked up his bag of Chinese and headed for the door again.<br/>
“Wait, Matt” Sylvie exclaimed, “Please stay and eat with me, I don’t want you to leave me again” the last part coming out as barely a whisper, Sylvie looked down at her bedsheets once again, as a security for herself if he is to say no.</p><p>“Are you sure, I don’t want to stress you out or make things awkward for you” Matt stated out loud rather than making it sound like a question.<br/>
“I’d prefer you stay; I don’t want to be lonely, and there’s no one else I’d rather have here with me” Sylvie continued to look towards the bedsheet, fiddling with the same loose thread as earlier.<br/>
“I’d be happy to, I just want to make sure you’re okay, that we’re okay?” Matt stepped back into the room fully facing Sylvie again now properly, feeling bad that she was now this nervous around him.<br/>
“Yep, I’m good Matt, come sit and eat with me please” Sylvie patted the end of the hospital bed. He sat down and pulled his container of food out, starting to eat as Sylvie did the same.</p><p>“So, I hear you’re-“ “About before” Matt started to ask about her scan when Sylvie had accidently cut him off.<br/>
“You go” Matt insisted as to not miss what she was about to explain to him.</p><p>“I just wanted to explain to you about before I guess” Sylvie started and when Matt nodded she continued “It’s just, I don’t know how to explain it well, but I’ll try” She took a deep breath in and out. “I was embarrassed for one about everything that happened leading up to, well me being awkward, and I don’t know about you but for me that was very intimate, and I was worried I was crossing some sort of lines that we may have set in place, and you’re my captain, and I was asking you to help me whilst I was naked, and that’s DEFINENTLY crossing boundaries and I could get you into trouble for that, gosh I should of just asked a nurse and I wasn’t sure about how you would react, and then there’s Gabby and I really should have thought about your rela-“</p><p>“Woah, woah , woah, Sylvie slow down, take a breath” Matt started as he leant forward and moved the food containers to the side. “Listen Sylvie, don’t feel embarrassed for what happened leading up to all of this, mistakes happen, I’m just glad I could get you here to get checked out, I was seriously worried about you, I can’t have my favourite paramedic hurt can I” Matt said as he moved closer to her on the bed, facing her he grabbed a hold of her hands.</p><p>“And yes, it may have been intimate, but I honestly didn’t mind, not to make it more awkward but you are honestly stunning Sylvie” Matt brushed his thumb over the back of her hand. “As for crossing lines, I didn’t mind, I was more worried about you being comfortable, I can handle the rest, and I’m glad you trusted me enough to not need the nurse, so don’t second guess that, I want to always be around to help you when you need Sylvie, and no one needs to know what happened, it’s between us, we were best friends in the moment not colleagues” Sylvie looked up to him with her big blue eyes with a look of wonder, she thought he’d turn and run for the hills when she first started speaking, but here he was, causal Matt Casey, understanding and kind, wanting to fix the moment lapse they had shared.</p><p>“And finally, and I want you to seriously listen to this, even if I have to say it to you every day until you believe me, Gabby and I are no longer together, we are divorced, we have been apart for two whole years, my feelings for her in terms of love are small, what we had was great but she hurt me, and I am only just becoming myself because of this stunning and kind hearted paramedic that I know, and without her I would still be stumbling around trying to find who I am again” Matt finished with interlocking their hands together as he looked down at their hands before looking her in the eyes. “By the way that stunning paramedic is you”</p><p>Sylvie was speechless, she had no clue what to say, all the awkward doubt they had shared now felt like it was lifted. “Matt, I-“ She shut her mouth again not knowing how to respond.<br/>
“All that matters to me Sylvie is that you are okay” As soon as those words left his mouth she practically jumped towards him and embraced him in the biggest hug.<br/>
“I’m so sorry Matt, I’m okay truly, I just want to go back to normal, I want what we had again”<br/>
“Always Sylvie” Sylvie sat back against the bed now smiling at Matt and receiving a smile back, and that’s when she knew they were good again.</p><p>“Now what are we going to name this bear?” Matt said as he tossed it towards Sylvie.<br/>
“Hmm, I’m thinking, possibly Casey or even better maybe Matthew, yeah I think that suits him better” Sylvie said holding the bear up and giving it a once over.<br/>
“Oh yeah and why’s that huh?” Matt moved on to the bed fully now, crossing his legs.</p><p>“Oh, he just reminds me of  this handsome and good-looking firefighter that I know” Sylvie didn’t look at Matt once.<br/>
“Oh yeah and do you uh work with this firefighter, should I be looking to transfer someone out or” Matt asked sarcastically, edging her on towards her answer.<br/>
“Well, I mean you could, but the chief might not be happy if he loses his best captain” Sylvie looked up at Matt now, winking at him and holding the bear close to her chest.</p><p>“Oh, no he wouldn’t, and we wouldn’t want to upset the chief now would we?” Matt leant forward and grabbed the bear off Sylvie. “I think I should stop by the gift shop again and see if there are any paramedic bears for myself, maybe I could name it after this stunning, sexy and kind PIC that always distracts me at the firehouse, I mean I could transfer her out, but I think that might upset the chief too” Matt played with the bears hat as he looked up at Sylvie.</p><p>Her mouth dropped down as she looked at him, she couldn’t believe what he had just said. Matt handed the bear back to Sylvie as he got off her bed and stood up.<br/>
“I should probably get going and let you sleep” She moved towards the edge of the bed, swinging her legs off the side. Matt stood there, now this felt intimate again, but neither were worried, it just felt right, the play flirting the physical contact, it was nice, it reminded them both that that’s just how they connected with each other.</p><p>“Can you please hug me before you go, just once” Sylvie looked towards Matt standing there as she moved the bear aside.<br/>
He stepped forward between Sylvie’s legs as her head rested against his chest, his scent hitting her nose as she inhaled deeply, she knew that smell well, it smelt exactly like the clothes she currently had on. They stood in their comfortable embrace until Matt could feel her breathing starting to even out, and he knew she had started to fall asleep against his chest.</p><p>Matt gently pulled her arms from around him so he could lay her down properly on the bed. As he lifted her legs up under the sheets he could hear her stir, so he leant down pulling the sheet to her shoulder, kissing her temple as he did. </p><p>“Get some sleep, I need my stunning distraction to come back to work soon” he whispered in her ear quietly. “And by the way, keep the sweats, they looks so much more sexy on you than they do me” And with that Sylvie smiled as she fell asleep and Matt walked out of her room to head back to the loft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt ventured back to the loft, aiming to get a few hours sleep before he would head back to see Sylvie again the next morning. Arriving in the loft he could see Kidd and Severide sitting in the lounge room, Kidd instantly looking up to speak to Casey.<br/>“How did the chat go Captain?” Kidd sat forward in her spot on the couch.</p><p>“Pretty good, everything is sorted, I’m going back to see her in the morning, anyways I’m heading to bed” Casey finished in hopes the conversation would finish too.<br/>Matt got to his room and changed into a fresh pair of sleeping sweats, not bothering with a shirt, before climbing into bed, exhaustion suddenly hitting him all at once.<br/>The next morning Sylvie wakes in her hospital bed, rolling over to come face to face with her fireman bear, smiling she picked it up and sat up in the bed.</p><p>Hearing her door slide open she looked up to see Matt now standing in her room, duffel bag in hand.<br/>“Your awake early Matt” she  motioned for him to come into the room further.<br/>Shutting the door and walking in further Matt placed the duffel on the ground and sat down in the chair beside Sylvie’s bed.</p><p>“Yeah well someone had to come and make sure you didn’t lie around sleeping all day” Matt chuckled at Sylvie’s roughed up hair, poking up everywhere, sleep written across her face. Getting up and sitting on the side of the bed, leaning in to smooth her hair out.<br/>Sylvie suddenly getting self-conscious of what she must look like pulled back and looked down into her lap, rubbing her eyes.<br/>“I brought you some fresh sweats Sylvie” Matt pulled the duffel onto the bed and opened it up, of course showing more CFD shirts and grey sweatpants.</p><p>“You didn’t have to, I’m pretty sure I’m getting realised today anyways” Sylvie looked up and smiled at him, Matt’s breath instantly escaping him, like he’d just been hit in the chest suddenly.<br/>“Yeah but at least you can leave in a fresh pair of clothes, I hope you don’t mind I stopped past your place and got Foster to give me some extra fresh clothes” Matt now blushing and Sylvie finally understanding what he was meaning.<br/>“Thankyou so much Matt, I really appreciate it” Sylvie looked further into the bag to see what was in there.</p><p>“I might try and have a shower first and then ill get changed” Sylvie said gathering her things together ready to go in.<br/>“I will wait right out here for you, just yell if you need me” Matt made himself more comfortable on the bed.<br/>“Oh, you don’t have to if you have other plans and stuff to do Matt” she turned around to offer, just so he wouldn’t get bored..<br/>“Sylvie, I’m right where I want to be, take your time okay?” he encouraged her hoping she would go and take her time to get cleaned up.<br/>Pulling the sweats, she had on off and turning the tap on, Sylvie stepped into the hot spray, melting at the feeling against her skin. Taking her time washing over every inch of her skin, taking the time to really freshen up.</p><p>Stepping out of the shower Sylvie didn’t realise just how much energy it had drained out of her, still feeling weaker due to passing out the day before. Deciding to get her panties and bra on before wrapping a towel around herself and heading towards to door to get changed out in the other room that wasn’t filled with steam.<br/>Matt heard the door open and saw Sylvie struggling to step out from around it, the fresh sweats in her hand and a towel barely covering her body. He sat up instantly in the bed, swinging his legs off to reach for her to help her stand and come through the door.</p><p>“Sylvie, are you okay, did something happen?” Worry filling his voice as he brushed a damp curl off of her face. <br/>“Yeah, I’m good, just didn’t realise how much energy is taken up just by showering” She chuckled to herself as he sat her on the side of the bed.<br/>“I can just step out to let you get dres-“ Matt had already turned his back ready to step out of the room when he felt her hand wrap around his wrist.<br/>“Could you please help me Matt, I swear I won’t be awkward this time” She chuckled again as she made eye contact with him.</p><p>“Yeah sure, absolutely, pass me those sweats” Matt reached over and pulled the towel down from how it was done up around her chest. Thank god for that bra was all that was running through Matt’s head the whole time he was pulling the t-shirt over her head and arms.<br/>Pulling the sweatpants onto each leg and then getting her to stand, Matt pulled the trousers up and over her waist before sitting her down in the bed again.<br/>“How do you feel Syl?” Matt asked as he pulled his hoodie over her head and over her arms.</p><p>“I’m feeling a lot fresher, could you do me a favour and grab the other clothes from the bathroom?”<br/>“Yeah sure thing” Matt walked into the room still filled with some steam, grabbing the clothes he brought them out the bed and started folding them as he stood near Sylvie. Once the seats and shirt were folded he folded her panties and bra and sat them on top of the other clothes, looking over and noticing Sylvie blushing.</p><p>He reached down and pulled her duffel bag onto the bed, putting all his clothes in them. Sylvie watched his actions before protesting against what he was doing.<br/>“Matt they are your clothes, put them into your duffel to take home” Sylvie tried to lean forward before slowly getting pushed back into the bed by Matt.<br/>“Sylvie I told you last night I want you to keep them, I’m also contemplating giving you the sweats you have on as well as all my other sweats to be honest, my god this look should be illegal” Matt smiled, eyeing her up and down. Here sat Sylvie in his baggy grey sweatpants, his old lieutenants hoodie, which was too many sizes too big on her, with her damp hair curling around her face, makeup free.</p><p>“Matt you should kee-“ Sylvie didn’t get to finish her sentence as Dr Will Halstead walked through the door. With all attention now waiting on the doc to speak, she would have to talk about the sweats situation later on with Matt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvie looked up towards Will waiting for his judgement on when she could be released. Matt just sat the duffel bag on the group and sat back in the chair beside her bed.<br/>“So, your scans are all clear it was just a mild concussion, therefore I’m going to let you go home within the hour, I’ll have one of the nurses bring you the discharge papers. However, you need someone to stay with you for the next two nights, and be woken up every hour for the first night, and no driving” Will announced everything as he looked through his clipboard.</p><p>“That should be fine Will, I’ll get Sylvie to stay with Kidd, Severide and me” Matt interjected before Sylvie could argue.<br/>“Alrighty then I’ll go get the nurses to do your paper, any questions?” Will looked towards Sylvie with a slight smile.<br/>“Uh no, I think I am alright, thankyou for all your help Will” Sylvie shyly smiled back.<br/>“No problem, hopefully the next I see you will be at Molly’s and not here in the ED unless its from you dropping off a patient, take care of yourself” Will chuckled as he waved and walked out of the room.<br/>Sylvie just looked over at Matt and he held up before she could even speak, him knowing what she was going to say.</p><p>“You’re staying with us, no questions or arguments Sylvie” Matt moved all of her stuff into one pile, to make it easier and quicker for their departure.<br/>“Matt, you seriously don’t need to do that, and you have shift tomorrow, so I’ll just find someone else to take care of me” Sylvie was fiddling with a loose thread on the sleeve of the hoodie.<br/>“I’m going to ring chief when we get back to the apartment, and I’m going to take the day off, he will find a floater” Matt moved over closer to the bed as he spoke.<br/>“No Matt, I will not ask you to do that, there’s no need I can just ask to stay with Cindy for the day or something I’ll work it out, you don’t need to worry” Sylvie was being persistent, but not as much as Matt.<br/>“Remember a few minutes ago when I said no arguments? This is exactly what I’m talking about, I’m taking the day off to take care of you, end of story Sylvie” Sylvie was about to argue back with him when April walked in holding some papers ready to sign.</p><p>Sylvie quickly signed the papers and got out of the bed ready to go, Matt grabbed the two duffels, and looped an arm around Sylvie’s waist protectively in case she felt weak on the way to his truck. They reached the truck and Matt helped Sylvie in, placing the duffels on the floor before climbing in on his own side.<br/>Pulling away from the curb he looked over to see Sylvie staring out the window before he spoke.<br/>“Sylvie, look I’m sorry for being so pushy, but I know I’ll feel better if it were me looking after you, at our place so I know you’re safe” He reached over to take her hand in his. “Please, I just want to help”</p><p>“I know Matt, I guess I just wanted to be in my own bed, but it will be fine, do you think we could call into my place so I can grab some things?” Sylvie questioned looking down at their locked hands.<br/>“Yeah that’s fine, when we get their I’ll call Severide so he can make sure he makes enough dinner for you too later on” With that a comfortable silence filled the car for the rest of the trip to Sylvie’s place.<br/>When they arrived, Matt parked his truck out front and helped her out of the car, following her up to her apartment, upon reaching the door, it flung open with Emily standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Hey Sylvie, they released you, I was just on my way out to run some errands and then I was going to call in and see you” Emily said as she pulled her coat on.<br/>“Yeah they released me a little bit ago, I’m just grabbing a few things as I’m staying with Matt, Kidd and Severide for the next two nights, Will’s orders, I would have stayed with you but someone here decided to step in instead” Sylvie said as she jabbed Matt in the chest with her thumb.<br/>“Oh that’s fine Sylvie, I’m so glad you are doing okay, I’m really sorry but I have got to run, I’ll call you later if I don’t see you soon” Sylvie just nodded before receiving a hug from Emily on her way out, the door shutting behind Matt and Sylvie as they made their way inside.</p><p>Sylvie made her way towards her bedroom, expecting Matt to follow when he stopped and stood still, making her give him an odd look.<br/>“Matt, are you going to come help me grab somethings, I’m pretty sure you have seen a fair share of Sylvie to not make coming in my bedroom awkward” Sylvie chuckled as Matt made his way to follow her now.<br/>“How can I help Sylvie?” Matt questioned motioning for her to sit down and to let him do all the packing.</p><p>“I have a spare CFD duffel just there” Sylvie said pointing as Matt grabbed it and opened it, “Could you just grab a set of pj’s, some t-shirts and pants in that draw and if you’re willing my panties and bra’s are in the top draw, but I can grab them if you want” Sylvie said pointing to everything.<br/>“No, it’s fine Sylvie, you just sit there” he said as he stacked everything neatly into the bag, “Have you got a toiletries bag anywhere?” He asked as he moved into the joining bathroom.<br/>“Just in the first cupboard” Sylvie called out.</p><p>“Right, I think we have everything, and if not I can come back, or I’m sure Stella or I have something that can help” Matt said placing the toiletries bag in the duffel and helping Sylvie up.<br/>“Oh, wait my pillow, I need that” Sylvie said turning back to grab it off the bed.<br/>“You ready now Sylvie?” Matt asked turning back, with a quick nod, they both made it back to his truck, before turning onto the street to head to Matt’s place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>